One More Try
by SummerSweetMelody
Summary: Ginny is the cause of a huge relationship epidemic that causes Harry to leave her. Will she be able to get him back or will their relationship be broken forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

This story takes place later in Harry's life. He skipped his last year at Hogwarts to find and destroy the last of the horcruxes. He was successful and in the Final Battle, he fooled death once again, and killed Voldemort.

Meanwhile, Ginny had been forced to finish school by her parents, and after graduating, her and Harry married. They bought a small apartment behind the 3 Broomsticks in Hogsmead.

Ron and Hermione lived across town in a small townhouse. They had married about a year after Harry and Ginny. Ron worked at the Ministry alongside his father, Arthur, and Hermione was currently unemployed. However, she was constantly waiting for a job opening at Hogwarts.

Harry had signed with the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, where he was the seeker along with his old captain, Oliver Wood as Keeper. Ginny had been experimenting in the world of Magical Theatre and had been in several productions.

A/N: this is short and not really part of the story, just the important events leading up to the story. The next chapter will be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Could I Do This?

A/N: This story is written entirely in Ginny's POV, so by me saying "I" I really mean Ginny. I just like writing in 1st person…. enjoy! O yea…I'm not JKR, and I don't own anything in this story…

I don't even know how it happened. How one day, I could just through away the love of my life. It was in early June of this year. Four months after our two-year anniversary. A friend of ours, Hermione, took me out to the Leaky Cauldron, just her and me.

It was great, at first. We took a seat at the bar and ordered a pair or beers. Then things started bad. Mary started to flirt with a really gorgeous guy, leaving me with no one to talk to. I ordered another beer. Then another. By the time I finished it, I was starting to get a little tipsy.

That was when I heard a voice behind me. "How's it going?" he said. I turned around and saw a tall man with shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes looking at me. All I could do was stare at him. He sat down at the bar beside me and we started talking. Actually, flirting. Then he ordered me another drink with "the works," whatever that was, I didn't really care. I gulped it down just to hear the mystery man ask, "Wanna go somewhere?"

"All right," I said, not thinking clearly. I suddenly began to see the man in a completely new light. He was no longer just someone to keep me company while Hermione was off with some guy; I was now very much attracted.

We left the bar, I didn't even think to tell Hermione I was leaving, and she was too preoccupied to see me. We started walking up the street, lord only knows where. I just remember waking up the next morning with an incredible hangover, in a bed that wasn't mine.

"Oh my God," I thought to myself. I turned over and tried to remember who was lying next to me, but the memory was gone. He was still sleeping, so I got up, grabbed my clothes off the floor, put them on and ran out the door.

When I got to the sidewalk, I realized that I was somewhere in the middle of London. I hailed a taxi and got in. "Kings Cross Station," I said, thankful I had some muggle money with me in case Hermione and me wanted to go shopping in London last night. No more than 10 minutes passed before I reached the train station. I paid the driver and got out.

I then hopped a train headed for Hogsmead and tried to sleep away my headache. I arrived home a couple of hours later. Honestly, I can't imagine living anyplace better. On the bottom floor, is the Three Broomsticks pub and there are apartments behind it, which is where we live. I walk into the pup to see Harry standing there talking to a wizard that must've just started working there, because I hadn't seen him before. He saw me.

"Ginny!" he said as he ran up to me. "I was so worried, where have you been?"

"Let's go to our apartment," I said starring into his bright, green eyes. He held my hand as we walked through a back door and down the hall. I had to try so hard to keep myself from crying. We entered our apartment and I immediately sat on the couch. I could no longer keep it in. The tears streamed down my face and a look of utter surprise swept over Harry's.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," were the only words I could say.

"What's going on? What is it Gin?" Harry asked, bewildered, but I couldn't say. He took a seat on the couch beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Ginny, where were you last night?"

"His house," I finally got enough courage to say before I started crying harder than ever.

"What? Whose house?" Harry asked, starting to sound angry, which by all means, he should be.

"I don't know his name," I sobbed. "He was at the bar." Then I told Harry everything. From how Hermione started flirting with a guy, to me getting wasted and waking up beside some guy I didn't even know. Throughout the story, Harry went from concerned to angry, to outraged.

"HOW?" he shouted, "How could you not be aware of what you were doing? How stupid could you be?"

"Harry," I tried, but he interrupted.

"Am I not good enough? Did you just get tired of me? What? Do you think that saying you're sorry is going to take back what you did? Newsflash Ginny, you can't take this back! You can't take back sex." I could tell by his voice how hurt Harry was and how betrayed he felt. I would feel the same way if the roles were switched.

He stood, and I sat, in silence for what seemed like forever. Neither one of us knew exactly what was supposed to happen next. But then Harry broke the silence. "What's going to happen?" he asked softly, I could barely hear him.

I honestly had no clue as to what either of us were going to do, so I just kept staring at the hardwood floor. I heard Harry walk across the floor and open the closet door. Looking up, I saw him get the suitcase out and walk into our bedroom with it. Minutes later, he emerged and stood in the doorway, looking me square in the eye. "Where are you going?" I asked him softly.

"Oliver's house," he replied. "At least until I figure out how I'm going to handle this. Oliver Wood played on Harry's Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Harry helped him practice overtime many a time, and I suppose Harry figured that Oliver owed him one.

I sat on the couch and watched in silence as he packed the suitcase and went towards the door. Harry turned to fame me, my eyes red from crying. He had no smile on his face as he turned again and walked out the door and into the hallway.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry this chap is kinda short, but theres still more to come! **

**Disclamer: I own nothing below... **

Chapter Three: Disbelief

I'm not sure how long I sat there in my trance-like state. I do know however, that I wasn't until a head appeared in my fire burning in the living room later that day that I moved. I sprung up and ran over to it. Deep down in my heart I wanted it to be Harry's face in the fire. However, it was Charlie, my second oldest brother who was there.

"Hey sis, what are ya doin' tonight?" he asked in his distinct voice that seemed to never know sadness.

"Can you come over?" I asked. He had to have seen the hurt in my eyes because he replied in a voice completely different to his previous.

"Sure thing, I'll be right over," he said before disappearing from the fireplace. Luckily, Charlie was spending the summer home from Romania, so could apparate to my apartment door very quickly. This time however, he seemed to have broken his record, if that was even possible.

As soon as I had stood up from talking into the fire, I heard a pop outside my door. Moments later, he was tangled in a hug he probably thought would never end, it lasted so long.

"What's up Hun?" he asked, a look of worry written on every square inch of his face. He looked around and then asked, "Where's Harry?"

Once again, I stared down at the hard wood flooring when I answered with the single word, "Gone."

"GONE?" He yelled, bewildered. "HE LEFT YOU? OH BOY, YOU JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY ON THAT BLOODY…THAT FILTHY LITTLE…FILTHY LITTLE---"

"CHARLIE!" I screamed, cutting him off. He could only stare at me in shock. "It's my fault." My brother's eyes grew as big as plates and his jaw came down to only millimeters off the floor at this.

"What? How?" he asked, voice very low. I then proceeded in telling him the story of what happened at the bar and going home with some strange guy. Then I told him Harry's reaction and how he left to go and stay with his teammate, Oliver Wood.

Charlie did something then that he hadn't done in as long as I could remember. He wrapped me up in the biggest, longest hug anyone has ever seen, nearly suffocating me. No lie, we had to have stood there in that same position for ten minutes. When he finally released me, his eyes were red with tears.

"I'm staying here," he said abruptly. "You aren't going to face this alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hmm really long chapter...hope you guys like it**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K.R. does. Now onto the story...**

**Chapter 4: It's Out **

"Come on," Charlie said after a moment's silence. "Let's get your mind off of him."

"I don't want to!" I sighed, flopping down onto the couch. "No matter what you have planned, I'll still be thinking about Harry and how my life is ruined."

"But why would you want to think about that?" he asked me.

"Because I love him Charlie, I _love_ him!" I screamed, stunning Charlie like I just hit him in the face with a pot. Suddenly uneasy, I got up and walked to the window. Looking down, I could see little kids playing Quidditch in the alley with parents watching from the sides, talking rapidly amongst themselves about their children's achievements. Turning back, I saw that Charlie was now sitting with his head in his hands. I walked back over and sat on the couch beside him, letting out a sigh and startling him out of his trance-like state.

"What am I supposed to do, Gin?" Charlie asked me. He was looking at me now, and I was looking back. "How am I going to make all this better?"

"I don't think you can," I said slowly. "Only Harry can." Charlie just shook his head.

Then I felt him grab my wrist and before I knew it, he had flung me into the fireplace along with some floo powder, screaming, "The Burrow!" Stumbling and dizzy, I found myself in the kitchen of my parent's home in seconds, scaring the living daylights out of my mum. Charlie came flying out of the fireplace seconds behind me.

"Oh!" cried Mum, dropping the pot of chicken she was carrying. She quickly whipped out her want and used it to clean up the mess. "Ginny! Charlie! Wonderful to see you both!" She sat the pan down and hustled over and caught them both in one of her signature hugs. Pulling away, she looked at me and asked, "Is Harry coming?" her gaze shifting to the fireplace, then back to me.

"No," I muttered, feeling a rush of sadness overwhelming me and a river of tears building up behind my eyes. It took nearly everything out of me to hold them back.

"Oh," she said, smiling. She then turned her back to us and began to walk towards the stove, where something was cooking. "Does he have a late practice today?" she asked, calling over her shoulder.

"No, Mum," Charlie answered for me. I could tell he knew that if I were to say a word, I wouldn't be able to keep the tears back anymore. However, Mum picked now to ask me a direct question.

"Where's he at then, Ginny dear?" I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair to sit down. "Ginny?" she asked again, turning to look at me, only to find my head on the table, buried under my arms.

Once again, the same river of tears that had run so many times today started flowing. I could hear my Mum's feet scurry along the kitchen floor and the chair next to mine's legs scrape the floor as the pulled it out and sat down. Then her arm fell across my shoulders as I heard a second chair being pulled out and sat in, no doubt, by Charlie.

I couldn't get words out, but that was fine with me seeing as how I really didn't feel like talking about it once again. After a couple seconds, I could hear words over my sobs, and Charlie was once again helping me, though he had no idea how much.

"Harry's gone. He's staying with Oliver Wood for now. He's really mad at Ginny, Mum, you have no idea," I could hear Charlie say in a hushed voice.

"Why though?" Mum asked loudly.

"Well, you see…" Charlie started, but right then, the back door opened and Fred, George and Dad all walked in, cutting Charlie off.

"Hello Mum!" said George loudly.

"Charlie! How good to see you!" Fred added.

"Oh, my! Ginny? What's wrong with her Molly?" Dad asked as he walked in and saw me crying at the table.

"I don't know Arthur, Charlie was just telling me. It's something to do with Harry."

"There's something wrong with Harry?" Fred asked as I heard three more chairs pulled from the table as the three of them joined us at the table.

"No, not really," Charlie said. He took in a deep breath, just about to plunge into the story when there came two pops from the living room.

"Dinner ready yet Mum?" I heard Ron call.

"I brought salad!" This time Hermione's voice traveled into the kitchen.

"Hurry! Charlie's just about to tell us what's wrong with Harry!" George called, and I heard the newlyweds enter the kitchen.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, frantic.

"Oh, Merlin! What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. I could no longer handle being at the table with my entire family- minus Bill and Percy, about to hear how I screwed my life up. Suddenly, I jumped up and ran all the way up to my old room. I closed and locked the door. Then, I listened for a sign of someone following me. But I heard nothing. Figuring they were all indulged in my story Charlie was surely telling, I laid down on my bed and waited.

-----

**Please comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-heres the next chap! hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: you know the routine...i don't own it!

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: Afterglow

_Here I am, lost in the light of the moon that comes through my window  
Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divide the thorns from the roses  
It's you and the roses_

I couldn't help but think while I waited. About everything there possibly could be to think about dealing with Harry. Was he really staying with Oliver, or was he just trying to trick me? How mad was he? Is there any hope for us? Should I go try and make up with him? Or should I wait for him to come to me? What should I say to him? Should I send him an Owl?

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

I heard them coming before they got there. Seven pairs of feet, fourteen for all those mathematically challenged, could be heard running up the stairs, steadily growing closer. Dreading what was coming, but knowing I wouldn't be able to run and hide forever, I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it to find Mum's fist raised in the air, ready to knock.

_Here I am, lost in the ashes of time, but who wants tomorrow?  
In between the longing to hold you again  
I'm caught in your shadow, I'm losing control  
My mind drifts away, we only have today_

"Oh, Ginny dear," she gasped, embracing me in one of her hugs. Straightening up, but still holding my shoulders, her whole aura changed. "What is the matter with you? Have you no common sense? What made you think it was O.K. to do such a thing?" Her eyes were looking deep into mine now, and try as I might, the sprinkler turned on once again, and the tears poured. Suddenly her heart softened and she wrapped her arms around me once again.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way  
I will sacrifice 'til the blinding day when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

She led me back into my room and sent the others all away so we could be in privacy. We sat on my old bed and she placed her warm hand over my cold one. "Mum," I said, looking at the quilt lying on the bed rather than at her. "I've messed up this time, really bad. And worst of all is, I don't know how to fix it, how to make it right again." I then looked up at her hopefully, but her face was solemn.

_When the faith has gone as I let you go, as I let you go_

I looked down again, but she picked my head back up, forcing me to stare her in the eye. "Ginny," she said, face as serious as could be. "You must listen to me as I say this. You and Harry were meant to be together. Promise me that you will go on with your life as normal, and when the time is right, things will mend itself with time."

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way, I will sacrifice  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

But I didn't promise. I couldn't. Not while I missed him so and our apartment that had shown us both such happy times was empty except for me. Whenever I think of him, my heart drops and I feel like nothing is worth the effort anymore. I may as well curl up in a ball and await death. What's the use of living when love has ever only been my reason to keep going, and now it's been ripped from you? Although you hold it tight, it's now gone and I'm left grabbing at it while it's dangled over my head as some sort of tease. What I used to have, but have no longer.

_Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divide the thorns from the roses  
It's you who is closest

* * *

_

**This amazing song was "Afterglow" by INXS and i thought it fit with what Ginny was thinking, so i wove it in! PLEASE COMMENT FOR ME!**

** luv, Laken  
**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talks with Ron

Charlie had talked me into staying at the Burrow, in hopes it will help me not think about Harry so much. I guess it almost worked. It was usually just Mum and I. She gave me tons of chores to do in an attempt at keeping my mind busy. However, I just found myself thinking of Harry, and only doing any chore with a half-hearted effort.

A week passed, and my feelings that my life might as well be over did not leave. Charlie spent a lot of time with me. I didn't see Ron much, which didn't surprise me. Harry is his best friend and I doubt he would want to get stuck in the middle forced to choose a side.

I was making an effort to de-gnome the garden when I finally saw Ron for the first time since the night everyone found out. He looked awkward, like he didn't know if he should be talking in case it seemed he was choosing a side (even though he should put his family first in any case…). I looked at him expectantly as he looked at the ground.

"Listen Ginny, I talked to Harry," he said just as I was about to give up hope any words would ever come from his mouth. I looked at him quizzically for what seemed like a long time, waiting to hear more. Ron didn't speak right away, and I was about to turn my attention back to the garden when he continued.

"You know Harry's my best mate." I looked up at him in aknowledgment. _Of course I knew Harry was Ron's best mate, who doesn't?_ "This is really hard for me Ginny," Ron continued with a sigh. "Harry's still real upset." Then there was another weird silence where I wasn't sure if the conversation was over.

"Ron?" I asked. "Do you think there is…er…any hope?" I was hoping, of course, for the answer to be 'yes,' but my heart was racing with anticipation waiting for Ron's reply.

"Well…er…I think so. Maybe," he paused, as if thinking of how to put whatever was coming next. "Give it a little more time for him to think and feel it out."

"Thanks, Ron…that really helps," I said with a sarcastic snap.

"Well what do you want me to do, Ginny, lie to you? Tell you everything is going to work out like its some sort of fairytale?" His voice grew louder as he picked up momentum. "Because I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't want to hurt you even more by lying."

Startled, I turned my head to stare at a gnome hole I had earlier pulled a filthy little gnome from. _There has to be hope,_ I thought. _There just has to be._

Then Mum popped her head out the back door. "Ginny dear…oh! Ron! I didn't notice you stopped by. Are you staying for dinner?" she asked hopefully. However, Ron told her he wasn't staying and she went back inside, obviously forgetting whatever she had wanted to tell me.

"I'll talk to Harry again if you'd like. Is there anything you want me to relay?" Ron asked.

I thought for a moment. There were so many things I wanted to say to Harry. _Where to start? First of all I was sorry, and I missed him something awful. Then, of course, I still, always will, always have loved him. But should Ron be the one Harry hears everything from? Probably not._

"Can you ask him to meet me in Diagon Alley outside the Leaky Cauldron at 4:00 tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: So? its been a year...i know. i cannot express how sorry I am. I am a horrible person, but reviews would inspire me to continue faster! Oh and nothing is owned by me, and nothing for the rest of the story will be, so i'm not going to bother writing this again. thanks!**

** LAKEN.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gardens and Wood

That night I could just not fall asleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling until at least 3 a.m. before sleep finally overtook my active mind. _Would Harry even show up tomorrow? Would he even listen to what I had to say? Wait. What am I going to say?_ My mind raced on and on in circles thinking of every possible dialog and preparing myself for the worst.

I awoke the next morning a little after 9 a.m. I was extremely tired. Sitting up, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to look out the window. The sky was a beautiful light blue with a couple puffs of white clouds.

Then a new thought came to mind. _What should I wear?_ This simple question usually comes from the mouth of a teenage girl about to go on a first date, not from a woman going to talk to her husband, but I worried nonetheless. I must have put on ever piece of clothing I had with me before deciding on my favorite pair of jeans and the shirt I had worn to our first "I'm out of Hogwarts and we are both officially adults now" date.

Before actually getting dressed, I decided to shower. Then I got ready and headed downstairs to see if Mum needed any help getting lunch ready considering it was ten of noon.

I walked into the kitchen to find that we had company. Next to Harry himself, he was the last person I expected sitting at my kitchen table talking to Charlie.

"Oliver?" I asked in total shock. I'm positive my jaw was on the floor because Oliver Wood was in my kitchen. I haven't seen him since he left Hogwarts, well unless you count Quidditch games as him and Harry both play for Puddlemere.

"Ah, Ginny," he started, getting up from his seat beside my second oldest brother. "Garden perhaps?"

I nodded and led him out the door into our garden. We passed Flutterby bushes and saw a gnome poke its head out from one as we walked by still in silence. _Ugh and I had just de-gnomed the garden too._ Wondering if Oliver only came by for a tour of the garden, I stopped walking and simply stared at him expectantly. He turned, and I could sense there was something that he had to tell me, but didn't want to.

"HarrywentoutwithCholastnight," Oliver blurted out as if it were one extremely long word, then looked straight down at the grass between his two shoes. For the second time that morning, my jaw dropped, but almost just as fast it sprung back up, unsure if I had heard correctly.

After a minute of silence, I asked, "He did?" for I was sure of what he had said. My husband had gone out with an ex-girlfriend. _Harry and Cho? Why? That had died out ages ago, right?_ Fear came over me. _Was he trying to move on and leave me here to wallow in agony for my wrongdoings?_ I suppose this is the punishment life has given me for a stupid drunken night.

Perplexed, I slowly turned to go back into the house, where I was prepared to lay on my bed and never move or speak to anyone again. I took no more than two steps when I felt Oliver grab my arm.

"Wait," he said, pulling me around to face him again. "You're still going today right?" The expression on his face told me very straight-forward, he was not kidding.

* * *

**ok so...? hope this is satisfying for now while i work out some more ideas... REVIEWS PLEASE!**

** 3 Laken  
**


End file.
